monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New armor skill: escape
You know when your just about to die? well this skill teleports you some random place(10 points) a safe place(15) oe teleport you to base camp(20), this skill goes great with guts because you can stay out longer, as with guts having a bigger skill such as being able to not die even if health is under 60hp ( the monster need to hit you when you are at 1 hp then you would die but since this is the max you can take, the escape 20 skill points is usful) So what im saying is that if you could of died from and attack, you would be teleported instead, and a bigger guts skill looses the above 60 hp requirment allowing you to survive one more attack. By rindoroki What? So instead of dying you just get teleported away? Ummmm... WTF? That is the most f***ing ridiculous odea i've ever heard. Hell no. Lord Invictus Pane 00:10, December 27, 2010 (UTC) why would you need this ability?? Monster hunter is a game about skill. Would this happen every time you died, shall we say? Fainting teaches you, in a sense, what you did wrong, just like eating potions (which can take a bit) teaches you timing. The fact that the monsters are much stronger than you, with you using superior skill and knowledge is the showcase of the game. This just takes away the challenge of fighting a tough monster and learning from it. This skill belongs with the people who do noob lance charges along with noob great sword upswingers. -Torry This would happen once in a quest, once you teleport, you cant use the skill again until you go on a different quest, so i wouldnt be too relient on this skill. to sum it up, this wont happen everytime you die. i didnt expect this skill to be so terrible, just a random idea, i personally think this is skill is bad too but invictus, your being a little to dramatic. By rindoroki So it's like a free auto-farcaster? I dunno... I don't think I'd want the game to decide for me that I want to flee when I would rather chug a max potion and keep fighting.Cobalt32 03:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 Ok, i need to rephrase this skill. instead of teleporting to base camp, the hunter teleports to the back of monster if decided(hold L and R then press X) and can only be done the same way you can only jump thorught an attack. A time when this skill is truly useful is when monsters have long duration attacks like akantor charge, everything that is evading applies to teleporting except teleporting can completely evade the charge. you guys seem to see this skill a too good to be true but to prevent that, the skill has a drawback, it takes up 50 stamina and there is a recharge time for the attack, lasts as long a wyverns fire cooldown. when teleporting, there will be a green smoke and when the attack is recharged, their will be a flash that looks like you just took a potion but it will be white instead of green. By rindoroki @riki: Despite your efforts to balance it, being able to teleport like that more than once, let alone at all, is always going to be too good to be true.Cobalt32 15:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 I give up, your right, this was a terrible idea. By rindoroki